Una vida como se supone deberia ser
by eLisa NH.HH
Summary: Pues soy nueva subiendo fics pero he leido tantos que me anime a subir    a si que... onegai! denme  una opurtunidad  :3 CONGELADO
1. Chapter 1

Una vida como se supone debería ser.

Naruhina

Una hermosa noche en la aldea de Konoha , una pareja de ninjas de 18 años, acababan de terminar una dura misión, ya que tenían que escoltar a un feudal muy importante y corrían el riesgo de ser emboscados por criminales de rango S, e iban a reportarse con la Hokage para reportar que la misión ya había sido satisfactoriamente realizada.

En la oficina de la señora Tsunade (Hokage) :

Naruto: Tsunade-Baachan ya terminamos la misión y fue un éxito, el señor feudal ya se encuentra en el país del arroz.

Tsunade: ¡Naruto ya te dije que no me digas Baa-chan!(Con una sien en la frente muy marcada y con el puño cerrado)Ai… bueno que se le va a hacer (Recobrando la calma)Muy buen trabajo, Naruto y Hinata. Shizune ya puedes archivar esta misión como completada.

Shizune: Hai!

Tsunade: Ya pueden retirarse para que puedan descansar. Ha sido una larga semana de misiones.

Naruto y Hinata: Hai!

Al salir Naruto y Hinata de la sala, Tsunade le comenta a Shizune.  
Tsunade: Shizune , ¿tú te hubieras imaginado a estos dos juntos?

Shizune: Pues… Que yo sepa a Hinata siempre le gusto a Naruto y desde la batalla con Pain, a Naruto le empezó a gustar Hinata .Por cierto usted se acuerda de la primera vez que Naruto invito a Hinata a salir, yo la recuerdo muy bien jaja.

Flash Back

Naruto está en Ichiraku comiendo ramen con Tsunade, ya que esta se había escapado de las montañas de trabajo que tenia y que Shizune no la dejaba descansar.

Naruto: Tsunade- Baachan ¿usted cree que a Hinata le gustaría salir con migo?

Tsunade: (sacada de onda por la pregunta de Naruto)

Tsunade: ¿Porque lo preguntas Naruto, a caso ya no te gusta Sakura?

Naruto: Pues desde que Sakura me pidió llena de lágrimas que trajera a Sasuke, yo supe que no iba a tener esperanzas con ella, porque obviamente ella amaba a Sasuke, por eso deje de insistir.

Tsunade: (Pensando) Valla quién lo diría… Naruto ha madurado mucho…

Tsunade: Entonces ahora te gusta Hinata verdad.(Con una sonrisa picara mirando fijamente al rubio)

Naruto: (Sonrojado por la pregunta de Tsunade) Pues,si me gusta mucho, desde lo de Pein me di cuenta que Hinata siempre estuvo ahí para mí y yo nunca le hice caso, pero ahora hare todo lo posible para poder estar con ella.

Tsunade: Bueno… entonces respondiendo a tu pregunto yo pienso que le encantaría.

Naruto: Genial ¡! Iré con Hinata ahora mismo, arigato Tsunade – Baachan.

Tsunade: Espera Naruto ¡! La cuenta ¡!

Naruto: A sobre eso no tengo dinero podrías pagarla (Corriendo en dirección a la casa de Hinata). Adios ¡!

Tsunade: Naru- ¡! Aiii ese muchacho… Bueno ni modo pagare la cuenta y luego seguiré trabajando (Pero antes) El Sake ¡!

Fin del Flash Back

Shizune: Si lo recuerdo jaja ¡!

Mientras tanto en casa de Naruto.

Naruto: Hinata…

Hinata: Si, Naru – Kun…

Naruto: Eres tan linda e inteligente, ¿Por qué estas con alguien como yo, si tú que eres del clan Hyuuga podrías casarte con un feudal, pero en cambio yo solo soy un chico "común", que ni siquiera tiene familia?

Hinata: Porque tienes un gran corazón, eres gentil, cariñoso, divertido, dedicado, además tu sabes que yo te amo con todo mi corazón y estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

Naruto: (sonrojado) Hinata tu siempre tan tierna, esa es la razón por la que yo también te amo además yo también sería capaz de dar la vida por ti si fuera necesario.

Naruto: Te amo Hinata

Hinata: Yo también Naruto

Naruto se acerca lentamente a Hinata y le da un beso tierno y lleno de amor a Hinata , y esta le corresponde igualmente rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y el rodando la cintura de ella. Cuando sintieron que ya les faltaba aire se separaron terminando el beso igual de tierno como cuando lo iniciaron viéndose tiernamente a los ojos con una dulce sonrisa.

Naruto: Hinata ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir?

Hinata: Claro Naru-kun

Al estar de novios por ya 2 años a Hinata ya no tartamudeaba como antes y tenía más confianza en sí misma además ya no le daba pena estar con el rubio, pero sin embargo, seguía sonrojándose pero mas ligero que antes.

Naruto: Esta bien entonces yo duermo del lado derecho y tu del izquierdo ok?

Ahora la cama de Naruto era tamao matrimonial ya queal ser junnin le pagaban mas y conel dinero se compro muchas cosas nuevas incluyendo la cama.

Hinata: (Sonrojada) Naru-kun te molesta si dormimos abrazados?

Naruto: Claro que no! Solo que pensé que iba a ser un poco incomodo para ti (Poniéndose en su típica pose con un brazo atrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa bastante amplia solo que con un poco rubor en sus mejillas por la pregunta.

Hinata: Ok (Quitandose la chaqueta y quedando solamente en la blusa con rejillas que usan los ninjas)

Naruto: (Mirando fijamente a Hinata ya que esta no solia mucho quitarse la chaqueta a menos que estuviera haciendo mucho calor o en los entrenamientos)

Hinata: _Pensando porque Naru-kun me vera tan fijamente será que la blusa que traigo es demasiado escotada? _ Naru-kun…

Naruto: (Regresando a la realidad) Que pasa Hina-chan

Hinata: Podrías prestarme una de tus camisas para dormir es que me dio un poco de frio

Naruto: Claro! (Sacando una de un cajón) Toma creo que esta te servirá

Hinata: (Tomando la camisa) Arigato! Naru-kun (Se pone la camisa)

Así mismo Naruto se quita el uniforme ninja y al mismo tiempo sequita la camisa mostrando su bien ejercitados misculos. Y al mismo tiempo a una Hinata totalmente sonrojada. Cuando noto esto el rubio se coloco una camisa negra con un remolino naranja en el centro.

Ya cuando los dos están vestidos se meten en la cama y se dan un tierno beso de buenas noches.

Hinata: Buenas Noches Naru-kun

Naruto: Buenas Noches Hina-chan

Y se quedan plácidamente dormidos abrazados, cansados por una larga misión.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí esta la conti espero que les guste ^^

…3…2….1…..acción…...

Estaba amaneciendo en Konoha .Y por una de las ventanas de una zona un poco alejada del centro, se veía a una pareja de enamorados dormidos y abrazados, como con temor de ser separados pero con tanta ternura que quien los viera no dejaría de suspirar.

En el departamento de Naruto.

Naruto: (Despertándose) MMmmm…. (Bostezó)

Naruto, (intentando regresar a su sueño donde se encontraba junto con Hinata en un hermoso prado corriendo y parando para besarse). Quería moverse de lado para estar mas cómodo pero cuando lo intento siento que tenía algo encima del brazo y la miro, ahí estaba ella… completamente dormida mientras su respiración era pausada y serena, ahí ella tan hermosa como siempre decía el rubio.

Se quedo un rato admirándola toda su belleza y su forma de ser era tan… como decirlo… perfecto ella era tan perfecta para él era como… hecha para él o como dicen tal para cual. Sin embargo un ligero bostezo lo saco de sus pensamientos era Hinata que se había despertado y ahora lo miraba con un amor tan grande como el propio kyuubi se atrevía a decirlo o inclusivamente aun mas grande y agradeció a Kami-sama por ese regalo tan perfecto…

Naruto: Buenos días dormilona (dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso que ella con mucho amor correspondía)

Hinata: Buenos días Naruto-kun (sonriendo tan tierno que hasta el propio Orochimaru se caería a sus pies)

Naruto: Hina-chan tienes hambre?

Hinata: Etto… un poco

Naruto: Esta bien que te apetece un poco de Ramen (mirando a Hinata con cara de… porfaaaaa)

Hinata: Esta bien Naru-kun (sonriendo por la forma en que se lo había preguntado el rubio)

Naruto se levanta de la cama, no sin antes depositar un dulce beso en los labios de su amada.

Naruto: Ok iré a preparar el desayuno

Hinata: Si quieres te ayudo

Naruto: Claro vamos Hina-chan

Hinata: Ok Naru-kun

Después de preparar el desayuno y servirlo, los dos ninjas se sentaron tranquilamente a gozar de su tan anhelada comida.

Naruto: Hinata…

Hinata: Que pasa Naruto-kun

Naruto: Que te gustaría hacer hoy?

Hinata: Ir tal vez… al parque?

Naruto: Ok entonces iremos al parque!^

Después de terminar tranquilamente su desayuno, se vistieron y salieron de la casa de Naruto a su paseo en el parque, ya que ninguno de los dos tenias misiones por el momento.

En el parque estaban Naruto y Hinata sentados cada uno en unos columpios que ahí se encontraban. Platicando sobre cosas triviales pero de vez en cuando riéndose.

Naruto: En serio! Telo juro Sasuke-teme salió bolando por un golpe que le dio Sakura-chan por que el teme vio por debajo de su falda

Hinata: jajajaja …. Naruto no creo que deberías decirle a si a Sasuke-san

Naruto: Pero Hina-chan Sasuke te—

Hinata: Naruto…( Con una mirada que podría competir con la de Neji)

Naruto: s-Sasuke se lo merecía, ahora sabe que soy muy fuerte y resistente

Hinata: Eso ya lo sabía yo Naru, pero por que ahora Sasuke-san lo sabe?

Naruto: Porque ahora sebe lo fuertes que son los golpes de Sakura-chan y lo de resistente por que como ella me golpea y sigo con vida…

Hinata: No digas eso Naruto-kun… porque si algo te pasa yo no sabría vivir sin ti

Naruto: Igual yo Hinata si algo te pasa yo me muero… porque eres lo más importante para mi … Te amo Hinata

Hinata: Yo también Naruto

(Y pues me imagino que ya saben lo que paso después y si no)…

Se dieron un dulce beso que se fue tornando más apasionado con forme el tiempo pero tuvieron que separase por la falta de oxigeno.

Naruto: Hinata quieres ir a mi casa?

Hinata: Q-Que Naruto? (separándose bruscamente y mirándolo a los ojos)

Naruto: Pues es que llevamos tiempo de novios y creo que ya es tiempo de pasar a otro nivel pero si tú no quieres no hay problema puedo esperar

Hinata: Esta bien Naruto (sonrojándose y sonriéndole de manera muy tierna)

Naruto: Estas segura? (mirándola fijamente a los ojos)

Hinata: (Muy decidida) Si Naruto

Naruto y Hinata se van caminando agarrados de las manos y dándose besos muy enamorados y decididos pero a la vez nerviosos por ser la primera vez de ambos. Al llegar Naruto y Hinata se dan besos muy apasionados hasta llegar al cuarto del rubio…

(Lo demás lo dejo a su criterio, ya que no se me dan mucho esas escenas ^^U)

Continuara…

Bueno eso es todo por hoy… espero les guste y por favor Review ¡!

A si a los que me dejaron gracias por su apoyo ¡! Me ayudaron mucho esos comentarios ^^

Sayonara ¡! Hasta el próximo capítulo….

eLi.hina


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento la tardanza pero estoy en exámenes y no había podido actualizar TT^TT**

**Pero aquí esta espero les guste ^^**

**Matta ne**

##############

El sol estaba empezando a salir y a su paso indicando el comienzo de un nuevo día de trabajo para muchos, pero para otros el comienzo de algo nuevo...

En una zona alejada de Konoha se podía apreciar desde una ventana dos siluetas abrazadas como queriéndose nunca separar pero al mismo tiempo con un gran amor en ello.

En el departamento de Naruto

Hinata estaba recostada sobre el pecho del rubio abrazándolo fuertemente; al mismo tiempo que Naruto la tenia abrazada por la cintura uniéndola a él para que no se separa.

El rubio estaba del lado derecho de la cama cerca de la ventana, así quela luz del sol lo empezaba a sacar de su sueño regresándolo a la realidad.

Naruto: Hahh (Bostezando) Buenos días bella durmiente!

Hinata: (Despertándose) Buenos días Naru ¿Cómo estás? (Depositándole un beso en la mejilla)

Naruto: Grandioso porque tu estas a mi lado (Dándole un dulce beso en los labios)

Hinata: Aii Naru que lindo eres ^^

Naruto: No más que tu mi princesa

En ese momento Hinata se puso tan colorada que seguramente dejaría a los tomates muy por debajo.

Naruto en ese momento la vio con tanta ternura que simplemente la beso en los labios sin que ella se lo esperara además de que se paro para ir por un poco de agua sin notar que solamente tenía unos bóxers y eso ponía cada vez más roja a la ojiperla.

Al regresar vio que Hinata estaba de espaldas viendo a la ventana como perdida a si que decidió ir a ver que es lo que veía con tanto afán.

Naruto: Que vez Hina?

Hinata: Nada solamente estoy pensando en lo afortunada que soy en tenerte a mi lado (depositando un sutil beso en su mejilla)

Naruto se sonrojó por el acto de la ojiperla pero a la vez pensó que el afortunado era el ya que el amaba y ama Hinata por todo lo que es y no es simple cariño como el que sentía por Sakura su mejor amiga y hasta su podría decirse hermana ( Inner: y solo eso ee no se vallan a emocionar Naru es mío y de Hina (^)3^ )

Naruto: Al contrario Hina tu eres lo mejor que me a pasado

Al momento de eso los dos simplemente empezaron a besarse aumentando la intensidad con el paso del tiempo a demás que con tantas carisias terminaron haciendo lo que realizaron durante de la noche.

Mientras en las afueras de Konoha

1: Y cuando realizaremos el plan

2: Ya tranquilo tenemos que esperar las ordenes del amo

1: Esta bien… pero es que el amo se tarda mucho, si nos lo hubiera dicho antes ya habríamos capturado a la heredera hyuga ¬¬

2: Deja de cuestionar al amo el sabe lo que hace no por algo era llamado el genio de Konoha antes de abandonar la aldea

1: ok ya supéralo

2: ahhh (Lo golpea en la cara) ya me hartaste si no fuera po que eres mi hermano yate habría matado

1: Lo mismo digo ¬¬

Y así siguieron discutiendo sin darse cuenta que eran observados por un grupo de shinobis sumamente poderosos que querían obtener lo mismo que su "amo".

…

Mientras en la torre Hokage

Tsunade: Shizune tienes listos los preparativos para la ceremonia de la próxima semana?

Shizune: Si Tsunade-sama todo esta listo solamente hay que avisar al festejado

Tsunade: Esta bien pero se lo diré luego ya que mis sentidos dicen que en estos momentos a de estar muy ocupado (con mirada pervertida)

Shizune completamente roja por lo dicho de la sannin, pero, tratando de tranquilarze por lo dicho ya que tantos años con jiraya-sama, algo se le tenía que pegar, o eso es lo que decía ella para tranquilizarse y no perderla cordura.

…

Mientras en el departamento del rubio

Ambos ninjas estaban vistiéndose ya que después de terminar lo que hicieron en la noche tenían que seguir con sus labores diarias y aunque no quisieran tenían que realizar como ninjas

Naruto: Hinata después de que vallas a la junta con tu Clan te gustaría ir a comer conmigo tengo algo que preguntarte.

Hinata: Claro Naruto ^^

Naruto: Ok entonces a qué horas nos vemos en la casa del Te?

Hinata: O.o en la cas-a del Te-e?

Naruto: Si por?

Hinata: No nada es que se me hace raro que no quieras ir a comer ramen es solo eso. Bueno dejando el tema de lado que te parece si a las 5 pasas por mí a la casa?

Naruto: Ok entonces paso por ti a las 5 =^^=

Hinata: Esta bien entonces me voy porque si no Otou-sama se enojara con migo y no me dejara salir a si que adiós Naru

Naruto: Ok adiós Hinata

Hinata al salir siente que se le olvidaba algo y regresa por ello.

Naruto: Que pasa Hina, que se te olvido?

Hinata: Esto… ( y le deposita un beso en los labios) Ahora si Byee! n.n

* * *

Naruto: (^/)3/^) Bye Hina!

**Bueno hasta aquí llegue hoy siento no haber subido pero es que estoy en exámenes y le tengo que echar ganas además del cumple de mi Naru ¡! No podía dejar pasar esa fecha tan importante así que estuve de fiesta :D y asistir a unas convenciones pero no por eso iba a descuidar verdad n.n Bueno espero les guste ¡! Matta ne**

**Recuerden なるひな True LoVe 33 (Naruhina) ONEGAII review si no me dichen ya no subo TT^TT**


End file.
